If you give a Loud a Cookie (Español)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Dia de San Valentín en Royal woods, Cuando Lincoln loud causa que Ronnie anne se enfade con él, por el hecho de recibir un regalo de otra niña por San valentín, el piensa que se trata de algo más (segundo) Fanfic de The Loud house traducido al español, créditos a su autor original.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor original: Weavillain**

**Traduccion al español: EltioRob95**

* * *

**If you give a Loud a Cookie**

14 de febrero: mejor conocido como el día de san Valentín.

Fue un día en que todos los jóvenes o viejos, niños , niñas (especialmente niñas) lo conocían como la palma de su mano, junto a la navidad, la víspera de año nuevo, Halloween y el día de acción de gracias, fue la fiesta más prolija y conocida del calendario gregoriano , era un dia destinado a los seres queridos a mostrar su aprecio con regalos de gratitud y muestras de ternura, generalmente esto llegaba en forma de flores o poemas.

Ya sea que fueran pareja jóvenes que pasean por la ciudad mientras se miran amorosamente a los ojos o una pareja de casados que recuerdan sus días de juventud como recién casados, día de San Valentín ofrece una gran variedad de experiencias que cualquier persona entusiasta y dispuesta podía encontrar cautivador y enriquecedor.

Lincoln Loud no era un participante dispuesto de ninguna u otra manera.

Cuando se levantó de su sueño en la mañana del día de san Valentín, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante todo los momentos que seguirían en este particular día, sus hermanas comentaban sin cesar acerca de cómo celebrar dicho día festivo, por todo el día, sus compañeros de clase conversaban entusiasmados mientras intercambiaban regalos entre ellos, los chocolates que iban para sus hermanas, peleándose siempre por ello, y a veces arrastrando a Lincoln a la pelea…

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo, cada año, durante el tiempo que podía recordar , Leni lo vestía con un atuendo de cupido hecho en casa, mientras la modista comentaba lo adorable que se veía con el humillante atuendo, sus hermanas, al verlo con una pañal y alas de angel atadas con correa , lo apuntaban con el dedo y se reían de él o compartían en voz alta la misma opinión de Leni, para su vergüenza cada vez mayor.

En general, no había mucho que Lincoln loud pudiera apreciar sobre el día de San Valentín ,oh, claro, el entendió que todo era sobre mostrarle a tus seres queridos que te preocupabas por ellos, y que recibir regalos no era tan malo, pero Lincoln siempre pensó que si alguien se preocupaba por sus amigos, otros significativos y familia , harían todo lo posible para expresar su amor todos los días, no repetirlo cada trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año.

Y además de todo eso, Lincoln simplemente no era de estar en eso, los suspiros, los besos, el tartamudeo, el sonrojo, simplemente no era él, la sola idea lo hacía temblar de repulsión.

Afortunadamente, su novia, Ronnie anne Santiago, estuvo de acuerdo con sus pensamientos contra el día de San Valentín de todo corazón, De hecho, hace solo unos días, ella le dijo explícitamente que no le comprara absolutamente nada en el día de San Valentín, optando de por al arcade después de la escuela en lugar de actuar como unos cachorritos enamorados, como el 99,9 % de la población de Royal Woods seguramente haría hoy….

Antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama , Lincoln escuchó como diez pares de pasos animados que resonaban en las afueras de su habitación, seguido de chillidos agudos y risillas.

"Genial, simplemente genial" comentó Lincoln en su cabeza. " Se que somos la familia Loud, pero por una vez, por una vez ¿¡Que no pueden todos estar, no sé, mas callados en el día de San Valentín!?"

Inmediatamente recibió su respuesta tan pronto esos sonidos y ruidos cesaron, las hermanas iniciaban una conversión.

-Oigan chicas- se escuchó decir a Leni

-¿alguna de ustedes vió a Lincoln?-

-No-escuchó a Lynn responder -¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Quería preguntarle si quería colocarse las alas blancas o las rosadas esta vez, se que el blanco es color tradicional, y más por el color de su cabello, pero quería probar algo por una vez-

-Hmmm- Lori se quedó pensativa –Iría con rosado y para que coincida ponle un pañal rosa-

Lincoln frunció el ceño, juraría que había escuchado una risita de Lori al terminar esa frase, viendo la forma de ser de Lori, sus oídos no le jugarían una mala pasada.

-¡Lori, eres una genio! No puedo esperar verlo con el atuendo ¡ se verá adorable!-

Con eso, los chirridos y las risitas se reanudaron, muy para molestia del peliblanco.

-Más bien ridículo- se dijo el peliblanco para sí mismo, mientras se deslizaba de la cama para empezar el día.

Lincoln descubre que en la escuela, a pesar de estar repleta de sentimientos enfermizos y empalagosos, el interminable flujo de decoraciones en el pasillo, en los salones de clase y la cafetería, era todo un indicio, pero era un lugar seguro, al menos ahí, nadie intentaría disfrazarlo de cupido, al menos no sin una provocación severa de parte del peliblanco.

Pero todavía había una fuente de leve molestia que había estado trabajando en su paciencia durante todo el día, al igual que todos, su mejor amigo Clyde Mcbride, había sido picado por el bicho del amor, mientras Lincoln se sentaba frente a él en la cafetería de la escuela, hora del almuerzo, escuchaba sus soliloquios de Shakespeare para su hermana mayor Lori por centésima vez , esta vez, se dio de que no faltaría mucho para que él perdiera la razón.

Golpeando la mesa con el puño causando una sacudida instintiva, el repentino arrebato de Lincoln sacó de su trance a Clyde.

-¿Pasa algo malo Lincoln?- preguntó Clyde, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

Lincoln suspiró.

-No Clyde, por favor continúa hablando sobre cómo Lori es un bello angel con una generosidad sin fin de brillantez bondadosa y deslumbrante deleite, estoy interesado-

Faltaba el obvio sarcasmo, Clyde se tomó un sorbo de su caja de leche sin inmutarse.

-No, mejor prefiero mostrarte el regalo que hice para Lori por el día de san Valentín, puse tanto esfuerzo como sé que ella lo hará en el mío-

-Por lo tanto, nada en lo absoluto entonces- pensó Lincoln mientras negaba con la cabeza por el admirable pero erróneo optimismo de su mejor amigo.

-Por ultima vez, Lori no va a regalarte nada en el día de los enamorados, pensé que te había quedado claro en estos tres años que te ha rechazado-

-Oh Lincoln-comentó Clyde con condescendencia mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa para darle unas palmadas en el hombro al peliblanco.

-Dulce inocente e Ingenuo Lincoln, eso es exactamente lo que ella quiere que piense, Ella seguro querría notar el trabajo duro descubierto en mi regalo, quizás ahora esté escribiendo la más sincera y amorosa carta de san Valentín para mí-

-Clyde, Odio decírtelo, pero el único papel que Lori te daría es una orden de restricción- comentó Lincoln con unas risas.

-Además, suponiendo que Lori si se interesara en ti, no creo que ella sea el tipo de persona que le fascine mucho el arte con macarrones ¿recuerdas lo BIEN que te funcionó eso la última vez? Le hiciste un brazalete de macarrones que no salía de su muñeca, Lana tuvo que usar una sierra eléctrica para cortarla, Le tomó meses de terapia para que Lori no se desmayara cada vez que mire un brazalete-

Clyde siendo un visionario romántico, solo tenía visiones de éxito en su mente.

-En aquellos días no era más que solo un niño, Lincoln- Clyde metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil , lo encendió y jugueteó con él hasta encontrar lo que buscaba en la galería de fotos.

-Por suerte para ella, subí mi expectativa este año- proclamó mientras sostenía el pantalla táctil frente a la cara de Lincoln.

La mandíbula de Lincoln cayó ante lo que vió, apoyada en la cama de Clyde , había una pintura de Lori del cuello hacia arriba, el retrato era algo digno de contemplar, el nivel de atención al detalle y la artesanía era algo que Lincoln podía contemplar solamente en museos de arte.

Sin embargo Lincoln no podía evitar encontrar la dedicación un poco… incómoda, podía admirar la devoción, pero no podía evitar pensar que esto lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos para su gusto.

-Vaya, eso es increíble ….- se mordió la lengua antes mencionar la otra palabra "Y espeluznante"

-¿sabes que? No importa, seguro que a Lori le encantará-

-Seguro que sí- dijo Clyde en forma orgullosa mientras guardaba el teléfono tactil en su bolsillo.

-Trabajé en ese cuadro casi un año entero, el trabajo duro no es algo que se aprecia mucho, quiero ver a Santiago tratando de superar eso-

Clyde continuó comiendo una cucharada de su taza de frutas antes de seguir la conversación nuevamente.

-Y hablando de Santiago ¿Conseguiste algo para Ronnie anne?-

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, ella me dijo que no estaba interesada en esto del día de San Valentín, dijo que ni me molestara en comprarle algo-

-¿Enserio? – preguntó Clyde.

-Bueno, tiene sentido, Ella no parece ser de las que se ponen entusiasmadas en este tipo de festividad, a diferencia de las demás niñas de la escuela-

Tan pronto como terminó de decir la última palabra, Clyde miró más allá de Lincoln y vió a una niña de cabello largo castaño acercándose a ellos, por la forma de caminar, parecía que escondía algo detrás de su espalda, mientras caminaba hacia a ellos, ella se volteó hacia atrás hacia un grupo de niñas que se encontraba a cierta distancia, instándole a que continuara mientras levantaban sus pulgares.

-Oye, hablando de chicas, parece que se nos está acercando una en este momento- dijo Clyde, pero de inmediato sus ojos abrieron con terror.

-¡Oh no! ¿¡acaso ella piensa darme algo en el día de San Valentín!? Y si Lori se enterara!-

-Confía en mí Clyde- interrumpió Lincoln mientras se giraba a la niña de la cual Clyde estaba hablando.

-Estoy seguro de que a Lori no le importará si le prestas atención a una chica de tu edad-

En cuestión de segundos, la niña estaba delante de ellos, su tímida mirada se había centrado únicamente en Lincoln, sin embargo, en lugar de mirarla a los ojos, Lincoln miró a la niña de arriba abajo, intentando hacerse una idea de quien era ella, su chaqueta color morada, vestido color lavanda, cinturón negro, el broche en forma de corazón en su cabello castaño, sus medias color lavanda… Lincoln sabía que había breves interacciones con ella antes, su conjunto le era familiar, pero no podía recordar bien su nombre.

-Uhm… Hola Lincoln- saludó ella en voz baja tímidamente, lo que llevó a Lincoln dejar de contemplarla y mirarla a los ojos.

En el momento en que lo hizo, un rubor furioso cubrió toda su cara, algo que el peliblanco no podía entender por qué, En lugar de pensar en eso, decidió continuar con la conversación que esa niña claramente quería tener con él.

-Hey ¿Cómo te va?- saludó el mientras la niña lo miraba expectante.

hizo que su cerebro hiciera sobrecarga, intentando recordar su nombre justo antes de que ella notara su ignorancia y se sienta herida, afortunadamente, lo que el pensó , la respuesta le llegó en un instante.

-Ehmm… uh …Cookie ¿verdad?- preguntó Lincoln mientras cruzaba sus dedos, esperando haber dado en el blanco.

El suspiró aliviado cuando el rostro de ella se iluminó con entusiasmo.

-¡S-Si! ¡Si! ¡G-Gracias por recordarlo!-

"Uf, esquive una bala con esto, gracias cerebro, sabía que podía contar contigo"

-Uh, De todos modos ¿hay algo que quieras conmigo?- preguntó el.

-B-Bueno, como ya sabras, hoy es el 14 de febrero, t-también conocido como el dia d-de San Valentín- pero el temor llego a ella al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-¡No! ¡Y-Yo se que lo sabrías! ¡N-No estoy llamándote estúpido ni nada de eso! ¡P-Por favor, no me odies!- Cookie rogó frenéticamente mientras bajaba la cabeza.

En ese Instante, Lincoln se puso de pie, la agarró por los hombros, y la sacude suavemente hasta que ella en forma tímida lo miró a los ojos antes de mirar el suelo nuevamente.

-Cookie, relájate, yo no te odio, solo quiero saber que estás haciendo aquí, eso es todo-

-Oh- fue todo lo que Cookie pudo murmurar antes de llegar al asunto en cuestión.

-Entonces, mi mamá es la dueña de una panadería y bueno… ella me enseñó una o dos cosas en la cocina, y estuve pensando que te merecías algo bueno para el día de San Valentín…-

Cookie se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de enseñar el objeto, había estado escondido tras su espalda todo el tiempo, en el pecho de Lincoln, más áspera de lo que pretendía.

-¡Horneé estas para ti!-

Ante la palabra "hornear" Lincoln miró hacia abajo para ver lo que Cookie le había presentado sin ceremonia, al quitarlo de las manos de Cookie, El peliblanco se dio cuenta de que era una cesta morada, Una con un lazo rosa atado en la parte superior del mango.

Su boca empezó a hacerse agua ligeramente por lo que había dentro de ella, allí, en una pila estaba la variedad de galletas de aspecto mas sabroso que Lincoln había visto en toda su vida, ni siquiera las galletas del "Palacio de pasteles de Pete" podrían compararse a estas delicias celestiales, a pesar de que las galletas estaban envueltas con una envoltura de plástico, eso no evitaba que el agradable aroma de las mismas se hundieran en la nariz de Lincoln.

Había Chispas de chocolate, pasas de avena, nueces de macadamia, galletas de azúcar e incluso…. ¡De ninguna manera! ¿podría ser? ¡Era! ¡Incluso había una galleta con trozos de malvavisco al horno!

Antes de que Lincoln se pudiera saborear la colección de galletas, su comprensión de los buenos modales lo impulsó a sentirse agradecido, el levantó la vista hacia Cookie, quien lo miraba expectante y suplicante.

-¿Todo esto es para mi? Wow Cookie…yo… no sé que decir, debe haberte llevado mucho tiempo para hornear-

-No fue un problema en lo absoluto, lo juro- sonrió Cookie

–puedes probar una ahora si quieres-

Sin necesidad de que se lo pidiera dos veces, Lincoln pasó su mano por la bolsa de plástico hasta que sus dedos tomaron la galleta de malvavisco que más había llamado su atención, lo sacó y rápidamente le dio un mordisco.

Y casi se derritió en un charco cuando la textura masticable, suave y pegajosa de la galleta enviaran sus papilas gustativas al cielo y a la luna, si el aroma de las galletas fue suficiente para que el se desmayara , fue un milagro que el sabor lo dejara en paz.

-Mmmmmmm!- Gimió Lincoln tragaba el ultimo trozo que quedaba en su boca antes de meter el resto de la galleta en su boca para devorar.

-Cookie, son para morirse! ¡muchas gracias!-

El rostro de Cookie se iluminó como un tomate ante el gran elogio que ella estaba recibiendo.

-N-No es nada, estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado-

Después de eso, Cookie giró sobre sus talones, alejándose rápidamente de Lincoln en un impulso en su paso que el Peliblanco no se había molestado en tomar en cuenta, agarrando su cesta de galletas con fuerza, Lincoln se sentó y se giró hacia Clyde, solo para encontrarse como este lo miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué?-

Clyde levantó una ceja y golpeo su pie en el suelo expectante.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Es enserio Lincoln? ¿no ves el problema aquí?-

Clyde miró a Lincoln reflexionaba sobre el dilema que aparentemente había perdido, Se llenó de alivio cuando la respuesta pareció golpear a Lincoln como un camión a toda velocidad.

-Oh claro, por supuesto ¿en qué estaba pensando? Me alegra que me abras los ojos Clyde-

-Claro Lincoln, después de todo ¿para qué son los amig…

-¿Qué es una galleta sin un poco de leche?-

Clyde frunció su cara cuando Lincoln tomó su caja de leche y la abrió, luego sacó una galleta de chispas de chocolate de la canasta, preparándose para sumergirla en la leche, Clyde se la abofeteó de su mano.

-¡Oye! ¡iba a comerme esa!-

Pronto Lincoln olvidó su enojo cuando Clyde lo agarró del cuello y tironeó de la camisa.

-Olvida eso hombre ¿¡No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!?-

-Pssh- remarcó implacable Lincoln.

-Sólo estás envidioso de que no haber recibido ninguna galleta en San Valentín-

-No "cachondo con ganas de pescar" Ronnie anne se pondrá muy furiosa cuando sepa que aceptaste un regalo de San Valentín de otra niña , créeme, no estoy hablando de colgarte del asta de la bandera , estoy hablando de que te castigará hasta el próximo siglo! No puedes, repito, No puedes hablarle de esto!-

Lincoln parpadeó ¿es enserio Clyde? ¿era eso de lo que estaba tan asustado? Al parecer no conoce lo suficientemente bien a Ronnie anne como para entender que corría ningún peligro inminente de su parte.

-Clyde, Clyde, Clyde- Lincoln se desprendió suavemente del agarre de su mejor amigo – ¿Acaso no te he dicho que a Ronnie anne no le importa el día de los enamorados?¿A quien le importa si se entera? Además, Cookie sólo estaba tratando de ser amable conmigo, no puedo desechar su regalo después de todo el tiempo que se dedicó a hacerlo ¿verdad?-

-Pero Lincoln…-

-De hecho- interrumpió cuando vió alguien acercarse por detrás de Clyde

-Aquí viene Ronnie anne en este momento, Le contaré todo sobre las galletas y seguiré aquí en este Siglo, sin ningún castigo, Sólo observa Clyde-

Antes de poder seguir protestando, Clyde se calló de inmediato al ver que Ronnie anne estaba a la vista, ella se sentó junto a Lincoln sin dejar de sonreírle en todo el tiempo.

-Hola Ronnie anne- saludó Lincoln.

-Hey Lame-O- Ronnie anne dirigió su vista hacia Clyde

-Como estás, amigo de Lame-O?-

-Ehm he estado muy bien hoy- dijo Lincoln en forma casual

-Personalmente he estado tratando de no devolver mi almuerzo por todas las cursilerias que estuve viendo en la escuela-

-Predicando al coro sobre eso- comentó Ronnie anne con burla.

-Hace unos momentos vi a Rusty Spokes y a Polly Pain tomados de la mano, viéndose tímidos y demás tonterías en el pasillo, si los hubiera observado un segundo más habría vomitado-

-¿Verdad?- Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo con una risa, Clyde se retorcía y se agitó en su asiento, esperando que Lincoln no se atreviera a hacer lo que él le advirtió que no hiciera.

Una vez terminadas las risas, Ronnie anne notó la cesta que Lincoln llevaba en sus manos.

-Hey y que traes ahí?- preguntó ella apuntando a la canasta.

Lincoln miró hacia abajo –Oh ¿hablas de esto?-

Se volvió hacia Clyde y le dio un guiño rápido antes de volverse hacia Ronnie anne, levantó la canasta para que ella pudiera apreciarlo mejor.

-Esto Ronnie anne contiene las mejores galletas que se hayan hecho en la historia de la humanidad, incluso los propios dioses culinarios se inclinan ante estas delicias-

Ronnie anne miró las galletas y tuvo que admitir que basándose en su rico aroma se veían muy prometedoras.

-Que bien, entonces ¿tus hermanas las hicieron para ti? – Ella bromeó con la esperanza que obtener una mirada molesta del niño, pero en lugar de que Lincoln se sonrojara y objetara profusamente como ella quería, Lincoln se limitó a sacudir la cabeza mientras mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-En realidad no, ya conoces a Cookie ¿verdad? ¿la niña tranquila de nuestra clase? Buena, ella las preparó para mi en el Día de San Valentín ¿tengo suerte o qué?-

Lincoln, sin darse cuenta de lo silenciosa que se puso Ronnie anne, él se volteó hacia Clyde, le levantó el pulgar y dijo:

-Ah y escucha esto, Clyde pensó que estarías enojada conmigo si descubrías que acepté su regalo ¿puedes creer eso? hahahaha!-

Lincoln se echó a reir , completamente divertido pensando que sería un paso en falso por parte de Clyde , después de todo, habían pasado como diez segundos desde que Lincoln le reveló lo de las galletas a Ronnie anne y no terminó gritando desde el asta de la bandera, suspendido en el aire por su ropa interior, ni recibió una rápida y dolorosa patada en el trasero, como su amigo se refería, estaba todo claro.

-Quiero decir, enserio ¿Qué es lo que más te molestaría? Tu eres la niña más genial de todas , y dijiste que no te importaba el día de San Valentín ¿verdad? ¿Qué son un par de galletas de otra niña para alguien como yo? ¿tengo razón?-

Lincoln se secó una lágrima de sus ojos, su risa se apagó en pocas risitas y risitas, con su enfoque ahora se centró en Ronnie anne, quien se supone que tendría una expresión divertida y entretenida por lo sucedido igual que él.

En cambio Lincoln encontró la expresión de la chica bastante…. Inquietante, desde su tiempo con Ronnie anne , el había experimentado muchas de sus emociones y sentimientos: Tristeza, alegría, ira, diversión, disgusto, timidez, felicidad… pero esto…. esto era completamente imperceptible. No se la veía muy contenta, pero tampoco se veía enojada.

Era como si ella estuviera tratando de decidir cómo sentirse acerca de la experiencia de las galletas, sea como sea, Lincoln deseaba que ella pudiera darle algunas pistas para que así él supiera como acercarse a ella.

-¿R-Ronnie anne?...dime que tengo razón-

El se echó para atrás, sorprendido, Ronnie anne dio un golpe contra la mesa, se levantó de su asiento, temblaba y temblaba visiblemente mientras ella hacía más agujeros en la mesa con su acalorada mirada.

Ahora si esa era la expresión que el peliblanco bien conocía, la calma antes de la tormenta, independientemente de lo que Lincoln había hecho para provocarla, necesitaba llegar al fondo del asunto y rápido.

Antes de que pudiera formular una palabra, Ronnie anne se echó a correr sin importarle a todas las personas con quien ella se topó dejando la escena en un suspiro.

-¡Ronnie anne, espera!- Lincoln gritó cuando la vió desaparecer detrás de las puertas de la entrada de la cafetería.

Su corazón le decía que la persiguiera y se disculpara con ella, pero su juicio le dijo lo contrario, Lincoln loud se puso de lado de su juicio en este caso, no sabia que había hecho para que Ronnie anne se molestara, sabía que no podían ser las galletas, como ella le dijo antes, no le interesa el Día de San Valentín, que para Lincoln, eso significaría que no le molestaría un regalo amistoso de otra niña.

¿Verdad?

Lincoln se volteó hacia Clyde en busca de empatía, pero solo encontró una mirada severa de su parte.

-Te lo dije- dijo él cruzado de brazos.

Lincoln solamente suspiró y se frotaba los lados de las sienes con los dedos , El día de San Valentín siempre había sido estresante para él, pero esta situación hacía que la perspectiva de desfilar con alas puestas y un pañal fuera sólo un paseo en comparación.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hola a todos los lectores, ya sean usuarios O los visitantes que me leen de afuera, Apuesto que no se esperaban este fanfic traducido ¿Eh? Bueno, como todos saben, es el mes del maldito dia de San Valentín :v **

**Una vez me leí este fic, y me parecio tan bueno que quise traducirlo, es casi como leer un especial de la serie.**

**Todos los créditos son para "Weavillain" el es el cerebro del fic.**

Link del original=

/s/12335119/1/If-You-Give-a-Loud-a-Cookie


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten del segundo capitulo traducido. escrito por Weavillain , traducido por mi, su mas humilde servidor.

* * *

**If you give a Loud a Cookie parte 2**

Una punzada de miseria y culpa golpeó a Lincoln en el pecho, aproximadamente en la cuadragésima parte del día, cuando golpeó ligeramente su cabeza contra su casillero mientras recapitulaba el incidente de las galletas y las desafortunada ramificaciones que le siguieron

El día escolar ya había terminado hace como media hora, pero en lugar de perderse en el éxodo masivo de los estudiantes entusiastas, conversando entre ellos sus hazañas en el día de San Valentín, Lincoln optó por quedarse un rato atrás para poder pensar en paz.

Ronnie anne no solamente estaba claramente enojada con él, sino que Clyde tampoco estaba feliz con él, No le costó mucho a Lincoln entender por qué estaba enojado , había ignorado su consejo, apartándolo a un lado como si su intuición no tuviera valor, no era de extrañar que se mostrara frío todo el día.

Lincoln suspiró tristemente, Nada lo hacía sentir como un perdedor más que el hecho de decepcionar a sus seres queridos, para él, no solo significaba que incluso si lo compensara, tendría que llevar el recuerdo de su fracaso, con él para siempre.

Pero esto era peor, mucho peor, Lincoln sabía que la había cagado, eso era seguro, pero la mayoría de esos casos como el de Clyde, no sabía que diablos había hecho mal con Ronnie anne ¿Qué rayos estaba tan mal por enseñarle un regalo de San Valentín a alguien que claramente no encontró interés en la festividad? Había profesado que la opinión de el a si mismo era para ponerse a gritar, en el peor de los casos, debería haber sido apático o envidiosa de que el obtuviera galletas y ella no ¿pero rabia? ¿indignación? Para el no tenía ningún sentido en lo absoluto.

Y lo que hizo las cosas más confusas fuesen más confusas y desgarradoras para Lincoln fue el breve destello de sentimiento en la cara de Ronnie anne antes de que ella golpeara fuertemente contra la mesa del almuerzo y saliera furiosa de la cafetería, No pudo deducir qué era al principio , pero luego de reflexionarlo el tiempo suficiente, finalmente descubrió que se trataba de la desmoralización completa y absoluto sentido de derrota, No era de extrañar que Lincoln le costara mucho al principio: Ronnie anne Santiago nunca se sintió derrotada. Además de Lynn, Lincoln nunca conoció a nadie que tuviese una actitud más indomable que Ronnie anne, y todo lo que Lincoln hizo debió haberla destrozado por completo.

Lincoln suspiró de nuevo para cuando se volvió para abrir su casillero, intentando tomar sus pertenencias e irse a casa, No podía quedarse en la escuela para siempre, incluso si lo deseaba, de todos modos no estaba más cerca de la respuesta a su dilema, y además de eso, Lincoln no podía esperar llegar a casa y abrazar el humillante pasatiempo del día de San Valentín de usar el cosplay de cupido de Leni, para él, serviría como una forma de penitencia por hacer que dos de sus amigos se sientan mal.

Al abrir su casillero se encontró algunos de sus libros de Texto, tareas, y la cesta de galletas que había guardado poco después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería, rellenando su mochila con el trabajo escolar y los libros, Lincoln tomó la cesta de galletas, objeto que solo le causó dolorosos recuerdos al ver y oler las sobrosas galletas, la puso bajo su brazo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada principal de la escuela.

No le tomó mucho tiempo estar de pie ante las puertas de entrada, antes de que pudiera usar sus manos libres y empujarlas fuera de su camino, sintió una mano en el hombro, volteó su cabeza y sintió su estómago tensarse nerviosamente.

-¿Clyde?-

Allí, parado detrás de él, estaba Clyde, mirándolo con una mirada de… ¿Lastima? ciertamente Lincoln lo esperaba. A pesar de saber que no se lo merecía, no pudo evitar sentir sentir la comodidad de su compasión.

-El único- dijo con calma y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomando su sonrisa como una señal de que las cosas estaban al menos un poco mejor entre los dos, Lincoln tomó la iniciativa rápidamente para hacer las cosas bien.

-Mira Clyde, lo siento, enserio enserio Lo siento— empezó frenéticamente — realmente me equivoqué hermano, tenía razón, no debería haberle dicho esto a Ronnie anne sobre la cesta de galletas y…

Se detuvo cuando vio a Clyde levantar su mano frente a él.

-Deja el agua bajo el puente- respondió Clyde empujaba las puertas y comenzó a caminar delante de Lincoln , quien lo siguió de cerca "Ni siquiera necesitabas decir nada para decir lo arrepentido que estabas, me dí cuenta con solo mirarte-

No fueron muy lejos cuando Clyde tomó asiento en el escalón inferior de la escalera, Lincoln se sentó a su lado y metió la cesta de regalos a su lado

-De todos modos- Clyde continuó con una expresión severa – Estaba más enojado por cómo trataste a Ronnie anne, mucho más que por como me diste la espalda-

-Si, yo también estoy molesto conmigo mismo- admitió Lincoln con los hombros caídos -¿sabes que lo hace aún peor? Sé que me equivoqué , pero no comprendo qué hice mal, Quiero decir, Ronnie anne dijo que a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto-

-Esta bien…solo para, enserio, ya deja de decir eso Lincoln-

Lincoln salió de su auto desprecio y lástima al escuchar el tono irritado de Clyde.

-¿dejar de decir qué?-

Su pregunta causó que Clyde frunciera el ceño aún más.

-Dejar de decir que Ronnie anne no le importa el dia de los enamorados por que si significa algo-

Lincoln simplemente se encogió de hombros sin poder decir nada

-¿Piensas que ella mintió o algo?-

Después de ver la genuina expresión aturdida de su amigo de cabellos blancos, Clyde suspiró decepcionado, Cansado de que después de todo lo que pasó hoy, Lincoln todavía no lo entendia.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió Clyde.

-Pero ese no es el punto, no puedo creer que todavía no hayas descubierto eso!-

Lincoln se estremeció, nunca había escuchado a Clyde sonar tan duro, y solo servía como recordatorio de lo idiota que no solo por herir los sentimientos de Ronnie anne, sino por no tener idea qué había hecho mal.

Después ver la reacción de su amigo por su reprimenda, Clyde se compadeció de su amigo y se acercó para envolver su brazo alrededor de su hombro, el no hablaría hasta que Lincoln lo mirara.

-Lincoln, no creo que ella te mintiera, pero mira, solo por que el día de San Valentín no significa nada para Ronnie anne, no significa que no signifique nada para los demás, como, oh no sé ¿la chica que te hizo galletas caseras para ti? ¿De verdad crees que a Ronnie anne estaría feliz por otra chica te exprese cuanto le gustas? ¿especialmente por la forma en que lo refregaste en la cara?

Nada, ni siquiera la fuerza de los balonazos de su hermana Lynn en la cara, podía compararse con la claridad de su maldad al golpearlo, ahora todo tiene sentido, había estado tan atrapado en su propia perspectiva sobre el dia de San Valentín que no había molesta en pensar en nadie más.

Durante todo el día, había pensado en como se sentía en lo que respecta al San Valentín, claro, el también había pensado en la perspectiva de Ronnie anne, pero solamente por la facilidad con que aparentemente se alineó con su perspectiva sobre las vacaciones.

Y debido a eso, no sólo había menospreciado los sentimientos de Cookie al tratar su regalo como simple baratija, algún trofeo para montar en una repisa, sino que ignoraba por completo como una persona con cerebro debería haber visto lo que significaba esa cesta de galletas, especialmente con su novia, a quien el le había faltado el respeto como si no le importara, como si se suponía que no debiera importarle.

En este punto, su conciencia le estaba dando la paliza de toda su vida, y Lincoln lo tomó con golpe, sabiendo que se merecía cada golpe

-¿Lo captas ahora?- preguntó Clyde.

Lincoln se encogió, A pesar de esta sorprendente revelación de Clyde afortunadamente, siendo honesto, diría que no había entendido.

Al menos, no del todo.

-Bueno…Algo- Lincoln giraba sus pulgares esperando que su mejor amigo lo reprendiera.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿cómo no puedes ver que tu?-

-Espera Clyde, escúchame por favor- rogó Lincoln y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Clyde se relajó con un gesto en la mano.

-Mira, lo que me dijiste tiene mucho sentido, y entiendo lo tonto que fui por actuar como lo actué con ella, de todos modos, pensarías que eso haría los sentimientos de Ronnie anne muy obvios, pensarías que ella me despojaría hasta el último siglo como dijiste que haría-

Clyde reflexionó sobre sus palabras, habiendo encontrado algo de verdad en sus palabras, el asintió.

-Pero la cosa es….- continuó Lincoln –que justo antes de que se fuera se veía… derrotada. Eso es lo que me hizo sentir mal todo el día, nunca la he visto así antes, si lo que dices es verdad, y creo que, es decir, debería haberme puesto en su lugar en lugar de su apariencia-

Dejó escapar un suspiro y descansó un lado de su cabeza en su puño.

-Por eso… por eso no puedo disculparme por ella, al menos no todavía, Creo que hay algo que no estoy viendo y quiero asegurarme de eso cuando me disculpe con ella, lo haré en cuanto lo entienda, todo lo que hice mal, no puedo acercarme a ella así sin mas-

En lugar de oponerse al como Lincoln sospechaba, especialmente por qué el estaba sacudiéndolo de nuevo , Clyde le dio una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si realmente lo sientes así, no voy a impedirte que lo descubras, Sin embargo, personalmente, pienso que debes disculparte con ella lo antes posible, pero a diferencia de mi consejo sobre las galletas, no te toleraré más si piensas que no te estoy dando el mejor consejo ahora, y si tu crees que hay algo más aparte de lo que te dije, hazlo ya-

Lincoln aceptó el gesto de bienvenida con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Clyde-

Bueno, Un amigo reconciliado, faltaba un pendiente más, fue un comienzo al menos, y aunque Lincoln no tenía idea de adonde ir desde ahí, al menos sabía que tenía a su amigo de vuelta.

Sin embargo, la levedad no le duró mucho, ya que Clyde volvió a preguntar sobre el asunto en cuestión:

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

Esa es una buena pregunta ¿qué haría Lincoln? Se había ganado el apodo de "El hombre del plan" por pensar con la cabeza y encontrar una solución que fuera infalible al menos un 90 %

Pero mientras reflexionaba sobre todos los posibles resultados para resolver las cosas con Ronnie anne, nada de lo que pensaba alcanzaba la meta, disculparse con Ronnie anne ahora era un opción vacía, Clyde parecía tan en la confusión sobre la expresión derrotada de Ronnie anne como lo estaba él.

¿A quien más podría recurrir? No conocía a alguien que tuviera buena perspectiva sobre la manera en que las niñas pensaban.

Lincoln internamente se hizo facepalm ¿Cómo podía olvidar el hecho de que tenía diez llamadas en casa? Todas eran mujeres, seguramente una de ellas tenía la respuesta ¿verdad? Después de todo, a pesar de odiar el cómo sus hermanas se entrometían en sus asuntos , tenía que admitir que estaban en lo correcto sobre que Ronnie anne se gustara de él, una revelación de sus hermanas por el cual el se siente agradecido.

-Bueno, tengo diez hermanas- respondió Lincoln –Tal vez una de ellas pueda ayudarme en algo-

Luego de terminar su oración, Lincoln sintió que el teléfono en su bolsillo vibraba, Le lanzó una mirada a Clyde que indicaba que esperara, en lo que él atendía la llamada, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba su teléfono.

Al mirar la pantalla, el nombre estaba parpadeando, era su padre tratando de contactar con él, Al presionar el botón de llamada en la pantalla táctil, Lincoln llevó el telefono a su oreja.

-¿Hola?-

_"Lincoln ¿eres tu?"_ escuchó a su padre en el otro extremo, su voz tembló y resonó.

-Uh, si papá, soy yo ¿esta todo bien?- Preguntó Lincoln en tono de preocupación mientras captaba el miedo en la voz de su progenitor.

_"¡No! ¡Nada esta bien! escucha hijo, hagas lo que hagas ¡No vuelvas a casa ahora mismo! ¿¡Me oyes!?"_ ordenó Lynn padre en voz alta y frenética.

La sangre en las venas de Lincoln se congelaron y sus ojos se agrandaron.

-¿¡Qué ocurrió papá!? ¿¡Entro un ladrón a la casa!? ¿¡Se incendió!?-

Antes de que su padre contestara, se escuchó el sonido de una risa ahogada y madera rompiéndose.

_"¡No! ¡Peor que eso!"_ gritó Lynn Sr.

_"¡Tus hermanas están en un frenesí de chocolate! ¡Después de comieran todo el chocolate que recibieron, empezaron hacer estruendo y están destrozando toda la casa en busca de más! Por nuestra seguridad, tu madre, Lily y yo estamos escondidos en nuestra habitación hasta que se hayan calmado ¡No podemos hacer nada para detenerlas! Lincoln no vayas, repito, no vayas a casa hasta que…"_

Lincoln cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido muy fuerte y contundente de una ventana rompiéndose.

Aunque se encontraba ligeramente perturbado por el caos que estaba ocurriendo, estaba más aliviado ahora, sabiendo que sus hermanas se agotarían con el tiempo.

_"Oh no, espero que eso no sea la televisión volando por la ventana, eso o Lynn rompiendo un jarrón con su bate de beisbol, pero como te he dicho antes, no vayas a casa hasta que yo te diga que es seguro…"_

Con eso la llamada terminó y Lincoln apartó su telefono, molesto de que sus diez posibles salvadoras ahora estaban actuando como diez pecadoras.

-Bien, la opción de las hermanas quedó descartada- se quejó.

-Estan desesperadas tratando de buscar más chocolate y están saqueando la casa tratando de encontrar más-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Clyde, quien ahora estaba atormentado por la decepción.

-Rayos, eso significa que tendré que esperar para darle a Lori su regalo más tarde, esperaba hacerlo justo después de la escuela, oh, bueno, al menos ella esta distraída con el chocolate como para pensar en ella, cualquier cosa con el estúpido Bobby-

De repente, una tenue bombilla de luz sobre la cabeza del peliblanco cobró vida, Lincoln saltó con entusiasmo del escalón.

-¡Eso es! ¡Hablaré con Bobby! ¡El sabe más sobre Ronnie anne que yo! ¡Tal vez el me dé una idea de qué hacer!-

Con su plan puesto en marcha, Lincoln tomó la cesta de galletas y corrió hacia su destino, mirando hacia atrás solamente para gritar a Clyde.

-¡Gracias Clyde! ¡Te veré más tarde! Buena suerte con Lori! –

Clyde espero unos segundos más hasta que Lincoln desapareció de la vista, una vez que estuvo seguro de que Lincoln no volvería, miró de lado a lado antes de buscar en su bolsillo y sacar una galleta de avenas con pasas, una galleta que había sacado de la canasta de Lincoln mientras estaba distraído con la llamada de su padre.

Dio un suspiro antes de darle un enorme mordisco y gritar el maravilloso sabor.

-¡Oh vaya! Lincoln tenía razón ¡Estas galletas son para morirse!-

* * *

Las Acciones hablan más que las palabras, Lori le había enseñado a Lincoln esa lección de vida antes de ir a esa doble visita con Bobby y Ronnie anne.

Lincoln sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, pero antes de estar frente a la puerta de la casa Santiago, no podía evitar sentirse como un caballero, con el objetivo de asaltar una fortaleza y matar al dragón.

La tensión de la batalla próxima, la anticipación inminente del fuego abrazador del dragón… esos sentimientos eran bastante sinónimos de su situación actual, por decir menos, Ronnie anne no era un dragón, pero con mucho gusto Lincoln prefería enfrentar a la bestia mítica poderosa que ir contra la ira de la niña latina.

Tragándose su miedo, Lincoln extendió su mano hacia adelante, tocó el timbre de la puerta y sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando escuchó el sonido.

No había vuelta atrás ahora, bueno, a menos que el quisiera correr y hacer parecer que los había "Bromeado" , un incómodo pensamiento ya que se suponía que él era valiente y compensaba sus transgresiones.

En cuestión de segundos, La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Bobby, con sonrisa y todo.

-Oh, ahí estás Lincoln- saludó el calurosamente.

-¿eh?- fue todo lo que Lincoln pudo responder, esa frase… no le sonó del todo bien.

-¿algo mal?- preguntó el, aun sonriente.

-Dices eso como si estuvieras esperándome- respondió Lincoln con mirada burlona.

Bobby se rió entre dientes.

-Es por que lo estaba, Entra y te explicaré todo-

Lincoln aceptó la oferta de Bobby y se sentó en el sofá en la sala de estar, colocando su cesta de galletas a un lado mientras Bobby se sentaba a su lado, a estas alturas, en lugar de una sonrisa, Bobby tenía la misma expresión seria y austera que Clyde le había dado antes.

-Cuando Ronnie anne regresó a casa, estaba muy entristecida, sabía que era por algo que tú le hiciste… y en el día de San Valentín nada mas ni nada menos-

Lincoln se encogió en su asiento del sofá, sintiendo la marea de la culpa sumergiéndolo de nuevo.

-Pero no voy a darte una paliza- aseguró Bobby.

-Ya te ves bastante golpeado, supongo que quieres disculparte con mi hermanita ¿no? bueno, esta adentro, enfurruñada en su habitación, si quieres ir a verla, ahí la encontrarás-

-En realidad Bobby, vine aquí para hablar contigo primero-

Respirando profundamente, Lincoln explicó todo lo que pudo a Bobby con lo mejor de su memoria, le contó sobre como Ronnie anne le había dicho sobre el día de San Valentín, sobre el regalo de Cookie, sobre el como había hecho que Ronnie anne se sienta rencorosa y enojada, sobre como no entendió lo que había hecho mal, sobre cómo el actuó como un tonto y como Clyde le explicó.

Pero más que eso, Lincoln le contó sobre esa mirada que Ronnie anne usó brevemente antes de que se escapara de él, Bobby captó la información con unos cuantos asentamientos, receptivos de la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Entonces piensas que hay más de lo que te dijo Clyde ¿verdad?-

-uh…uh- fue todo lo que respondió Lincoln.

-Nunca la había así, realmente me estremeció, tenía la esperanza de que pudieras darme una idea de lo que crees que podría haberle causado eso, quiero asegurarme de que todo este en orden antes de disculparme con ella-

Bobby murmuró mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación que Lincoln tenía ante el.

-Bien, dices que ella se veía… derrotada ¿verdad?-

-Si, como si ella perdiera por algo que sabía que no tenía oportunidad de ganar-

Bobby arrugó su cara, claramente pensativo, mientras descansaba su barbilla y reflexionaba lo que dijo Lincoln.

-Derrotado…derrotado… derro…

Se puso de pie repentinamente, como si lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

-Creo que sé cual es el problema- dijo Bobby mientras observaba a Lincoln, quien se levantó del sofá, mirándolo entusiasmado de arriba abajo.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó el peliblanco mientras sus ojos de deslumbraban esperanzados.

-Bueno, si, la cosa es que no creo que esté en mi lugar decírtelo-

Lincoln dejó de sonreir y frunció el ceño a Bobby.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que Ronnie anne me golpearía si te lo digo- respondió Bobby con una risa.

-Y además, significa que ella te lo dirá por si misma, no se si ella lo haga, pero te apuesto que te lo dirá cuando se dé cuenta de cuanto lo lamentas-

Bueno, eso no exactamente lo que quería, pero Lincoln suponía que podía darle un giro, Después de todo, comprendió mucho su confusión gracias a Clyde y lo que Bobby le dijo era cierto, con suerte, llegaría al corazón del asunto con una sincera disculpa.

Antes de que Lincoln subiera, Bobby puso una mano en su hombro.

-Lincoln, una última cosa, No importa lo que digan los demás, el día de San Valentín significa algo especial para todos, no importa si dicen que no les interesa o no, Mi hermanita no es ninguna excepción-

Con eso, Lincoln subió las escaleras con la intención de corregir sus errores, si se quedaba más tiempo, se hubiera dado cuenta de que Bobby estaba metiendo la mano en su cesta de galletas y enganchando algunas galletas para él.

-Qué importa si lo hago- salió por la puerta principal para dirigirse a su auto y encontrarse con Lori.

* * *

A diferencia de la puerta principal, Lincoln solo tuvo algo de aprensión cuando se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ronnie anne, Enfrentarse a Ronnie anne sería estresante, pero palideció en comparación con evitarla y dar la impresión de que no le importaba.

-Ronnie anne?- Lincoln llamó suavemente a su puerta.

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta fue muy desalentador, pero Lincoln no se tomó la molestia de sentir que se merecía algo mejor.

-Oye, soy yo, Lincoln, ya sabes, El estúpido idiota que te trató como basura hoy y no se merece tener a alguien tan genial e increíble como tú en su vida?-

De nuevo, El silencio saludó sus esfuerzos.

_"Bueno, eso quiere decir que ella está escuchando, O al menos, eso creo…"_

-Sólo quiero decirte que lamento la forma en que actué hoy, fui un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que significaba el regalo de Cookie y aún más idiota por no darme cuenta de lo que presumir la cesta de galletas te haría, pero lo que es peor, actué como si ni siquiera te importara, hice que pareciera que tus sentimientos no contaban, como los diera por sentados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, eso no estuvo bien de mi parte-

Esta vez sintió que su corazón se hundía cuando Ronnie anne no le dio una respuesta, hubiera preferido que ella le gritara que se largara.

Pensó que al principio ella se resistiría a sus disculpas, pero cuando derramó su alma y la arrojó a su merced, pensó que al menos actuaría como si considerara sus palabras abriendo la puerta para echar un vistazo, para ver si el estaba siendo genuino.

¿Pero nada? ¿Ni una palabra o gesto? Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas ya no tenían remedio, pero sabía que aún no había terminado.

-Y al igual que en el restaurante Franco mexicano jean juan, no solo estoy dispuesto a decir lo correcto, si no hacer lo correcto, lo que sea que me mejore las cosas entre nosotros, aún si eso significa irme y no molestarte nunca más-

Unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Lincoln mientras pensaba en una vida sin Ronnie anne, Una experiencia dolorosa que se sentiría aún peor si ella quisiera que realmente así fuera.

Las limpió con dureza y volvió a hablar, algo que su nudo en la garganta no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente.

-S-Si eso es lo que necesitas entonces… entonces lo haré, una vez mas, lo siento mucho y sé que no es suficiente pero…-

Pero qué ¿Qué era lo merecía el aparte de su completa y absoluta indiferencia? Si eso era lo que ella quería , eso es lo que obtendría.

Inclinando su cabeza en señal de derrota, Lincoln suspiró, listo para darse vuelta y marcharse, se acabó, había perdido a alguien cercana y querida para él y nada cambiaría eso, ahora ¿Por qué insistía en dar rienda más tiempo?

-Si, me iré ahora- dijo mientras aceptaba lo que había hecho.

-¿Ya te fuiste?- dijo una voz suave y burlona preguntando justo al lado de su oído.

Lincoln dio un salto hacia atrás asustado, volteándose para ver quien se había entrometido su melancolía.

Sus rasgos frustrados y agitados se convirtieron en asombro y alegría cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la que lo sobresaltaba.

Ahí estaba ella, Ronnie anne, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

-Hey Lame-O, te ves terrible ¿tu artista de comics favorito se retiró o algo así?-

-¿¡Ronnie anne!?- exclamó Lincoln, se arrodilló ante ella, con cara de como si adorara a un ídolo de la era bíblica.

\- Mira, yo enserio, enserio, enserio lo…-

-Lo lamentas, lo sé- interrumpió Ronnie anne con una risita.

-Ahora, ya deja de arrastrarte así, era lindo al principio, pero ahora es un poco triste de solo verlo-

Linoln rápidamente se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvillo de la ropa.

Mirando a Ronnie anne, el casi se desmaya con la sonrisa que ella le dio, un regalo que pensó que nunca tendría el privilegio de volver a ver ,por mucho que el quisiera decir que lo lamentara otra vez, a pesar de que claramente no era necesario, todavía había una pregunta que Lincoln tenía para ella.

-¿Cómo supiste lo que yo dije? Pensé que estabas en tu habitación ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Estaba en mi habitación- respondió Ronnie anne.

-Hasta que fui al baño hace un par de minutos, Salí justo antes de que subieras las escaleras para disculparte, una vez que lo hiciste, me senté y disfruté de tu pequeña actuación, debo decir Lincoln, que tienes todo un camino para las palabras-

Todo lo que ella dijo y le dijo estaba en la misma categoría, pero en lugar de asumir tontamente lo mejor, Lincoln tímidamente se aventuró a decirlo en el ámbito de la aclaración.

-Entonces…quiere decir… que me perdonas?-

-Rayos, no!- respondió ella rápidamente, con cara de piedra.

Antes de que Lincoln se recuperara de las desalentadoras noticias, Ronnie anne se acercó a él, lo tomó rápidamente en una llave lateral, arrastró bruscamente los nudillos de sus dedos de arriba y abajo de su cuero cabelludo, riéndose de ver como él no hacía nada más que retorcerse por la noogie que ella le estaba propinando de forma experta.

Una vez que tuvo suficiente, Ronnie anne liberó a su cautivo, le acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo y le sonrió.

-Ahora si te perdono-

A pesar de esa retribución poco agradable, Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreírle , Por primera vez desde… siempre, La dulce sensación golpeó a Lincoln como si fuera una brisa de primavera refrescante, finalmente estaba bien de nuevo por la buena gracia de Ronnie anne, Nada podría garantizarle que no se regocijara sabiendo que estaban en buenos términos nuevamente…

Bueno, excepto por una pequeña cosa que lo había estado molestando desde que la vio.

-Escucha Ronnie anne, me alegra tanto que ya no estés enojada conmigo, … pero sigo pensando que hay algo que te está molestando-

No dejo pasar ese ligero estremecimiento de la boca de la latina , no pasó por alto el como su mirada iba hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué te da esa idea?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

Lincoln continuó, a pesar de la incomodidad, Ronnie anne le daría la respuesta a la fuente de su aflicción inexplicable.

-Bueno, tal vez solo estoy investigando las cosas demasiado, pero antes de que irte en el almuerzo, tenías esa expresión en su cara, una mirada que decía que perdías algo que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de ganar ¿puedes decirme de que se trataba eso?-

Ella simplemente encogió sus hombros y sus ojos se cerraron.

-¿Ronnie anne?-

Antes de que hablara de nuevo, Ronnie anne dio un suspiro y lo miró.

-Ven conmigo- dijo ella con severidad.

Con eso, ella se giró para bajar las escaleras, esperando que Lincoln la siguiera como ella hubiera querido, el albino hizo lo que ella le indicó y la siguió de cerca , cuidando de no tropezar con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de las escaleras, Ronnie anne volteó hacia el, entrecerró los ojos con una advertencia en su rostro.

-No le digas a nadie de esto o estás muerto ¿entendido?-

Lincoln asintió con rapidez, ya no quería arruinar la relación que acababa de arreglar.

La pareja continuo su viaje hacia el destino de la niña latina hasta que, por fin estaban abajo, de pie en la cocina, cuando Ronnie anne se fue para recuperar lo que fuera que quería mostrarle, Lincoln miró a su alrededor todos los armarios, la nevera, el suelo de baldosas, el fregadero de ollas y sartenes con manchas color marrón.

-¿Ah?-

La vista de los platos sucios hizo que Lincoln entrara en acción mientras caminaba para inspeccionarlos, Todos tenían la misma mancha de color marrón en ellos, el sonido de un tosido de garganta lo hizo darse vuelta y encarar a Ronnie anne, sosteniendo una bolsa grande, llena de basura, tomando eso como una señal de que ella quería que él mirara adentro, lo hizo y notó que la bolsa tenía algo del mismo pegote marrón que estaba en los platos del fregadero, Al mirar más de cerca, Lincoln también pudo ver lo que parecían ser los trozos de chocolate del aspecto más extraño que jamás había visto, algunos de esos trozos parecían quemados, por lo tanto, completamente incomibles.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó Lincoln, notando lo tímida que se tornó Ronnie anne ahora.

Puso la bolsa detrás de ella y miró de nuevo a Lincoln, Si Lincoln no la conociera mejor, juraría que ella tenía la cara roja, al menos un poco.

Pero ¿ de qué era lo que tenía que avergonzarse Ronnie anne?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no me importaba el día de San Valentín y te dije que no me trajeras nada?-

Explicaba ella tímidamente, mientras jugaba con la coleta de su cabello con un dedo.

El asintió y esperó a que ella continuará, lo que ella hizo después de tomar una respiración constante.

-Bueno, es por que no quería que me dieras nada después de que entendiera que yo no podía darte un regalo-

Lincoln pensó en su explicación y sintió que tenía sentido en parte, honestamente, a él no le importaría si Ronnie anne no le diera nada si él le hubiera dado un regalo, pero supuso que podría entender por qué ella querría una situación que la haría tan indiferente.

Lo que no tenía sentido era como ella se lamentara de que no pudiera conseguirle nada para el día de San Valentín, Lincoln jamás vio una tienda que no estuviera al menos medio llena de regalos para el día de los enamorados en esta época del año; Osos de peluche, Chocolate, flores y tarjetas de felicitación ¿Qué no podía ella elegir uno de esos para él?

-¿por qué no?- preguntó Lincoln arqueando una ceja.

En lugar de tener una respuesta inmediata, Ronnie anne hizo un circulo con la punta de su zapato, su rubor se multiplicó por dos.

-Yo…ehm- Vaciló ella

-Quería hacerte un poco de Chocolate por San valentin-

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, Ronnie anne se congeló, el peso y la implicación de sus palabras la golpearon como un tren bala, Miró a Lincoln y agitó sus brazos a la defensiva.

-¡P-Pero no de una manera tonta ¿esta bien? yo solamente quería hacerte algo desde cero por que eres un chico genial y pensé que merecías algo bueno ¡eso es todo!-

Lincoln contuvo sus ganas de reírse por lo adorable que se veía Ronnie anne, no queriendo que lo golpeara o peor, que Ronnie anne se sintiera nerviosa y corriera a su habitación para esconderse debajo de la cama.

El se acercó a ella y colocó una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro, logrando que ella detuviera su comportamiento defensivo para mirarlo, su sonrisa calmada y sus ojos que no la juzgaban la tranquilizaron , y con su determinación fortalecida, una vez más , Ronnie anne terminó su relato, aunque con un evidente desamparo.

-Pero después de que intente hacer algo para ti, fallé miserablemente, no importa cuántas veces haya intentado hacerlo, El chocolate puede tener un sabor desagradable o verse extraño o quemado o… bueno tu entiendes la idea, el punto es… no podría hacerte algo sin importa cuántas veces lo intente, por eso te dije que no me consiguieras nada y por eso te dije que no me interesaba el día de San Valentín, quería ocultarte el hecho de que no podía hacerte un estúpido Chocolate sin arruinarlo-

Lincoln observó su expresión de tristeza y sintió la culpa golpearlo de nuevo, finalmente entendió por que se había sentido tan herida y fracasada.

Tomando su mano que estaba en su hombro, hizo que su otra mano hiciera lo mismo con su otro hombro, lo que causó que Ronnie anne se pusiera frígida y lo mirara con curiosidad, sin previo aviso, Lincoln cerró la brecha entre ellos y la envolvió en un suave abrazo, provocando un pequeño chillido escapando de su garganta, eso no hizo más que amplificar su rubor ya ardiente.

-Y cuando hice alarde del regalo de Cookie , te recordé como no podías hacer lo mismo por mi ¿verdad?-

Ella asintió y el gimió cuando sus peores temores fueron confirmados.

"Tal como lo pensé, bien hecho Lincoln"

-Genial, ahora me siento como un imbécil más grande que antes-

Ronnie anne se apartó suavemente del abrazo de Lincoln para que ella le diera un golpecito en la frente.

-Bueno, deberías- regañó ella juguetonamente.

-Sin embargo, tienes suerte de que te dejé salir del anzuelo-

Lincoln rió de su broma, mientras frotaba su punto ligeramente dolorido en su frente.

Sin nada más que quedara para aplastar su conciencia, Lincoln estaba listo para el resto del día con Ronnie anne, pasar tiempo de calidad juntos en la sala de juegos como ellos querían hacer y…

Oh espera, no podía hacer eso todavía, Casi se había olvidado de Cookie y del pequeño problema sobre el enamoramiento que ella podría tener con él.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó Lincoln a una confundida Ronnie anne – Si es cierto que a Cookie le gusto, entonces tendré que decirle que no siento lo mismo por ella, y después de todo el esmero que me hizo, no creo que pueda disfrutar de sus galletas sin sentirme culpable-

Ronnie anne frunció el ceño ligeramente ante el dilema que Lincoln le trasmitió , sintiendo que era un problema que Lincoln no pudiera darse cuenta antes de decirlo en voz alta.

-No te angusties- dijo Ronnie anne con seguridad.

-Si Cookie es realmente el tipo de persona que cree que le debes tu corazón solo por algunas galletas, entonces merece sentirse decepcionada-

Una sonrisa estalló en su rostro cuando Lincoln no solo consideró sus palabras, sino que las tomó enserio.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto- Admitió el peliblanco sin notar un fallo en su sabiduría.

Bueno, ahora que no había cabos sueltos para atar, Lincoln presentó la sugerencia con la que había querido comprometerse desde que lo pensó.

-Oye ¿quieres ir al arcade como tu querías?- preguntó.

Se sintió decepcionado cuando ella negó con la cabeza con entusiasmo, pero se sintió relajado ante la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

-Tengo una mejor dia, Entonces los dos estamos deacuerdo en que el día de San Valentín, a pesar de tener algunos beneficios decentes, en última instancia, es solo un festival de savia enorme ¿cierto? Entonces que tal si vemos algunas películas verdaderamente cursis del día de San Valentín? Ehm… y comer algunas galletas mientras lo hacemos-

Los ojos de Lincoln se ensancharon de alegría ante la proposición, Fue agradable burlarse de la relación de Bobby y Lori a sus espaldas, pero hacer algo similar mientras comía los deliciosos manjares de Cookie como el epítome de un buen momento.

-Eso… en realidad suena muy divertido!- Dijo Lincoln

-Genial!- aplaudió Ronnie anne y caminó hacia la sala de estar para ocupar su lugar en el sofá frente al televisor, Sin embargo, antes de llegar lejos, se dio vuelta para mirar a Lincoln, con una sonrisa tímida y juguetona en su rostro.

-Pero para que quede claro, yo recibo las de jengibre-

Tal como ella predijo, Lincoln hizo un pucherito y se quejó ante su afirmación asertiva.

-¿¡Que!? ¡vamos Ronnie anne! Sabes que son mis favoritas!-

Su sonrisa hizo aún más amplia.

-Si. Bueno, a mi también me gustan, Además, puedes considerarlo una recompensa por lo que me hiciste hoy-

Con eso, ella se dio vuelta dejando que Lincoln murmurara para sí mismo y se atormentara ante su desgracia, Ella se aseguraría de que él lo superará uno de estos días.

Ronnie anne y Lincoln compartieron otra carcajada mientras se sentaban juntos en el sofá, viendo la comedía romántica que había llamado su atención, No tenían ni idea de que como se llamaba la película, ya que habían estado observándola durante minutos, pero ya se estaban divirtiendo, riéndose de la trama inventada , la cursi actuación, lo mejor de todo, cursi, el sobrio diálogo superior.

Mientras se sentaban y disfrutaban de este pasatiempo recién fundado, Lincoln recordó las palabras que Bobby le había dicho antes y tenía que admitir que el tenía razón, el día de San Valentín significaba algo para todos, incluso a personas como él y Ronnie anne, que no podían saberlo, que no se preocupan suficiente por los Hokey , el sentimentalismo, el dulce cine de San Valentín como para comprometerse por ello, pero aún así disfrutan de eso a su manera.

-Ugh ¿puedes creer ese tipo? -Preguntó Ronnie anne.

Lincoln estuvo deacuerdo con un gesto de asentimiento, mientras pescaba a ciegas una galleta propia, sin importarle lo que recibiría.

-Lo se ¿no? ¿a quien le importa si su novia toma la mano de su mejor amigo? Esa no es razón para irse a otro país para hacerla sentir culpable-

-O sea, a quien le importa ¿verdad? Es solo una mano ¿Cuál es el problema?- Ronnie se burló, limpiando una lágrima de su ojo por toda la risa que había estado haciendo hace aproximadamente un minuto.

-¿Verdad?- Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo cuando se metió la galleta de nuez en la boca en un instante y fue a tomar otra galleta…

…. Solo para no ver que Ronnie anne estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, se pusieron rígidos cuando sintieron que sus dedos se rozaban unos contra otros y miraron la canasta para confirmar sus sospechas.

La mano de Ronnie anne estaba sobre la de Lincoln, cuya mano estaba encima de una de las galletas de la canasta.

Simultáneamente, se miraron cara a cara y sintieron enrojecer sus rostros al darse cuenta de lo que accidentalmente hicieron, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos apartó la vista ni apartó las manos, ya que estaban perdidos en la mirada de aturdidos uno del otro.

El silencio se produjo durante unos diez segundos antes de que Lincoln dijera lo primero que se le ocurría.

-Um… Feliz día de San Valentín Ronnie anne- terminó su declaración de nerviosismo con unas cuantas risitas nerviosas.

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban mientras mentalmente se regañaba a sí mismo por decir algo tan inadecuado y tan chulo como un intento de disipar la incómoda tensión en el aire y mantener la normalidad.

Cerró los ojos y esperó su retribución , sea verbal o de otro tipo,que lloviera sobre él como granizada implacable, sin embargo, sintió una suave presión que se envolvía alrededor de su mano, su corazón se agitó erráticamente, teniendo una buena idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

Lentamente, apartó los ojos de Ronnie anne de nuevo y se sorprendió de que ella se viera tan nerviosa como él.

-Feliz dia de San Valentín, Lincoln- dijo Ronnie anne.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que han leído este fic traducido y los que dieron favoritos y seguidos también haganlo en la versión en ingles del mismo nombre gracias.**

**agradecimientos a Regamers10 y a Jonas Nagera por los reviews y el aprecio. mas que nada.**

**yo casi CASI, iba a hacer un fic de Rob y Saturnino causando desmadre en la escuela Royal woods en día de San valentín xD XD XD, si que toma tiempo traducir fics en ingles, ahora entiendo al autor que traduce syngenesophobia, y para pasar un fic al ingles ni que decir.**

**Recuerden solteros, el San valentín tambien es recordatorio de que eres libre y no tienes que gastar nada por nadie XD asi que disfruten la joda mientras puedan, saludos fans de the loud house.**


End file.
